Expandable implants such as the system commercially available by Synthes, Inc. under the trademark VEPTR® (Vertically Expandable Prosthetic Titanium Rib) system are used to displace bones within a patient. For example, small children with heavy spinothoracic deformities often use such implants attached to the ribs, spine and/or pelvis. The implant is adjusted, usually at regular intervals such as every 6 months, through small skin incisions. However, the adjustment often requires general anesthesia and hospital stay to recover from the adjustment procedure, and also introduces a risk of infection.